


Bitter Harvest

by KaylieMorgan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Sad, Sad Ending, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylieMorgan/pseuds/KaylieMorgan
Summary: She makes one last call to Din as she bleeds out at home.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bitter Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not part of the Fire in My Bones trilogy, but the song Bitter Harvest from the same album helped inspire this.

“Hey,” She says when the comm connects.

“You don’t usually call while I’m gone.” 

“I know, I just miss you.” Din can’t help but notice the sad tone in her voice.

“I miss you too. Are you okay?” He is more than a little worried by her uncharacteristic call.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just want to talk to you. How is the job going?”

“It’s going well. I’ll be home soon.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“How are things there?”

“Good, it's good here.” Her voice is beginning to sound strained.

“Are you sure you’re alright.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about me,” She glances down at the hand that rests on her torso, above the large, bloody wound. “Just get home safe, okay? You promise me?”

“I always come home at least alive, don’t I?” It worries him more when he doesn’t hear the familiar sound of her laugh.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes, of course. I love you too.”

They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying knowing the other is there. It’s when her head begins to spin with blood loss that she knows it’s time.

“I have to go. Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.” Her pronunciation is as bad as ever, but he still loves hearing her make an effort, her caring about his culture as much as he does. It’s one of the biggest reasons why he loves her, and she knows this.

He barely gets the chance to say it back before the line cuts off. A minute later, a dreadful feeling washes over Din. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It’s not a pain of any kind, though it seems to come from both his chest and his intuitive gut. The pieces click together in his head. The call, this feeling. A sharp ache forms near his heart, followed by guilt and sadness. 

If soulmates were real, she would have been his. He always thought he would be the one to go first, and he didn’t expect that to happen for a long time. She was perfect to him. She never once questioned his creed, only wanted to know more about it. She respected him and everything he stood for. She was always kind and encouraging, even when his job got dangerous. She never tried to talk him out of leaving, only asked him to come back alive and in one piece. She was his home, more than the Razor Crest, more than the covert, just as much as his lost family once was. 

She had brought balance to his life. Given him a side of himself that he hadn’t known existed. A lighter, happier side. She taught him that he didn’t have to give up his lifestyle, his creed, in order to be at peace. 

There would never be a day when he didn’t think of her, miss her and wish she were there. Just to talk, to touch, to see. He missed the way she would listen to him talk after a hard job, or just sit with him while he processed internally. How she would stand up for him no matter how necessary it was. 

He decided he would keep her small home, the one that became his as well when he wasn’t traveling the galaxy. He didn’t need it, he had nothing besides her tying him to it, but the memories of her filled the space. The smell of her favorite plants she kept. The feeling of her smooth skin and contradictory calluses. The sight of the way she would glow in the sunlight. The sound of her voice when she spoke or hummed. The taste of her cooking. It was all her.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Bitter Harvest by Holly Leer on Youtube, Spotify, Apple music, and more.


End file.
